callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AUG
Is it discouraged to provide real life information concerning the weapons seen in the Call of Duty games? I was just wondering because Price25 reverted an edit that I made to the AUG page. If it is, then please disregard and revert the edits made to the "AK-74u" page. 04:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question, there is a no IRL policy in this Wiki. -- Soldier 04:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) So, in other words, real life information isn't prohibited, just discouraged. OK, gotcha. Thanks Soldier. 04:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought... The initial design of the AUG was not put forth until 1974 (six years before WMD takes place), and used open sights rather than the telescopic sight seen on the final version. Don't know if this is worth mentioning on the article itself, just wanted to throw this out there. Mr. Pie 03:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It doesnt matter. It should be noted that IRL special operations, and black operations often have access to approved prototypes of weaponry, and also can choose from many unconventional weapons, such as the crossbow. This was a big point to make in developement, as Treyarch interviewed Black Operation veterans while making the game. 04:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) gamertag_char This should not be mentioned in the article because its IRL. -- Soldier 05:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if the BUIS (Back Up Iron Sights) will be used in the game. (JayPeezey 05:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC)) It's not exactly the BUIS but the FAMAS's iron sight - The Asian Gangsta' 07:48pm, September 2, 2010 Not likely. -- Soldier 07:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The pickup icon did say "Multiple Attachments," though, probably referring to the suppressor and the scope. Mr. Pie 07:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) unlocking it is unlocked at level 26 because in another video he makes the first blood with a AUG rds blue crosshair There is no arctic camo in BO so... Not sure of the name of it (Still can't describe the 16 camos), but the pic should not have "Arctic" in its description. Sniperspade 01:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Merger of pages? AUG HBAR = AUG the aug and the aug hbar have only one difference, the aug hbar has a heavy barrel. that is why it is called the hbar. the aug hbar should merge into the aug. but i doubt my opiion would have much say though.... I don't know what you guys may say, maybe you guys find that this article is similar to the recent M4 & M16, M60 & M60E4, and SPAS pages, I do vote for a merger, as AUG HBAR from Modern Warfare 2 is a variant of AUG, and should be brought over to the AUG page of Black Ops. Wiki-waffle 13:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) the AUG and AUG Hbar are different weapons I fail to see why this and the MW2 version are seperated but the FAMAS(MW2) and Famas(BO) are not. Can someone explain why this is the case? Carbonite 0 23:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Because the AUG is a assult rifle therfore is lightweight swift and a lower rate of fire while the AUG HBAR is a LMG and is heavier and a higher rate of fireRmpcop1 00:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) rmpcop1 ( april 4 2011) The AUG HBAR is the LMG version of the Steyr AUG, which is meant for light machine gun use. The AUG in Black Ops is most likely the AUG A1, the standard version of the Steyr AUG. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 23:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) From the naming policy: "If a weapon is named the same, functions the same, but looks differently, merge. (ex. Hypothetical M1911 (World at War) merges with M1911) # If a weapon is named the same, looks the same, but functions in a drastically different way, split. (ex. Auto Turrets separate from Sentry Gun) " They both function the same way, if anything, the FAMAS should be split since one is burst fire and the other is not. That is more drastic than one being meant to be used as an assault rifle and the other a LMG. Carbonite 0 00:05, April 1, 2011 (UTC) No this is not true because bolth FAMAS are the same weapon but the FAMAS is select fire so you could fire in bursts or fully automacticRmpcop1 00:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC)rmpcop1 ( april 4 2011) AUG HBAR is an LMG... thus with a different function and model, thus they stay separate per COD:NP. 21:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Even so, there is no drastic difference despite its intended use and the sure look the same on top of that. The Famas's look more different from each other than either of the AUG's do and they actually function differently. Carbonite 0 : :I think the AUG HBAR and AUG are different, similar to the Swarovski Scope and ACOG Sight. WunderWaffleOfDoom 03:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I definately think they're different. They're both variations of each other, like the AK74 and the AK74U and the FAMAS and the Famas. All those have separate articles. Besides, the HBAR is an LMG while the AUG is an assault rifle version, reason enough for separate articles. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 00:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* People of the CoD wiki, the AUG and AUG HBAR are the same gun. the HBAR was made slowr than real life for balancing and the AUG was made faster for overpoweredness. They are the same gun. The AUG in real life has the ability to change barrels. HBAR is Heavy Barreled Automatic Rifle. Master Key on hell hounds While playing around with guns on Kino I noted that the masterkey on the pack-a-punch version is one shot kill on dogs much like the trench gun is on the WaW maps, this was on level 19 so i am not sure if it works higher, i'll try again at some point to see if it does, but I was just wondering is it something to put in the zombies section or does it need to be checked at a higher level before we can say the masterkey attachment is a one shot kill weapon when used on dogs?(Mattyp48 12:29, November 22, 2010 (UTC)) now checked to 25, I know its not much of an improvement but i am putting it in.Mattyp48 18:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Damage This page says that AUG damage is 40-30, however, it also says that AUG has the same damage as the FAMAS and FAMAS is 35-25. I believe the AUG damage is supposed to be 35-25. Black Ops Shot Gun Attachment Should the "Shotgun" attachment under the Black Ops Specs be changed to Masterkey (both text and link?) Right now, it's taking us to a MW2 Shotgun attachment. Should also be noted, that I have experienced a rather high damage boost on the masterkey attachment in Black Ops. This should be tested before adding, as I have not tested it since the first strike patch, but it did allow for once shot Masterkey kills from a rather long range for the Masterkey. 04:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) gamertag_char This differs from Famas... how?? This gun seems like it is almost EXACTLY the same as the Famas in EVERY single respect. The only differences I could find are extremely miniscule differences in reload times, and also that the AUG has a different kind of ACOG scope, but that's it. If you ask me its incredibly stupid and wasteful to have two guns which are almost identical to one another. Why would Treyarch do this? Instead of having two virtually identical guns they could have offered something different so we could have more variety in the weaponry. I mean, taking the same gun and giving it a different name and appearance isn't variety at all. Guns should be different from each other, or else what is the point? 21:31, January 21, 2011 (UTC) While similar, they are not the same. To name a few things, the AUG's rate of fire is significantly lower than the pisser gun known as the Famas, the damage is slightly different, and the recoil is completely different (The AUG has quite a bit of it while the pissgun has absolutely none). If you are saying that they similar because of the reload and the ironsights, take a quick look here and tell on of them that. 09:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :First off, the Famas and the AUG have the SAME rate of fire, both have a bit of recoil, but in defferent ways (Famas goes up and right, the AUG goes a little bit everywhere), both do the same damage, they are, in way, almost completly the same. They just look and handle different.--The FPS Vet 17:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : :In my perspective, the AUG is pretty much the Famas in many ways, but there are quite a few differences. Firstly, the weapon stats SPECIFICALLY SAY that the Famas has 1 entire bar point more than the AUG in range. Secondly, the Famas reloads a tiny bit quicker, but has a tiny but noticable slower rate of fire than the AUG. Finally, the AUG has the Swarovski Scope and it makes you feel better to use the Supressor, what with Campaign's WMD and all...BTW, ACOG and Supressor balance each other out, so Warlord is a good perk to use with both guns. Personally, I prefer ACOG and Extended Mags for my trusty Famas. Trueblade74 15:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) AUG underused? correct me if you think i'm wrong, but i think the AUG is underused. or at least underused compared to the FAMAS. ok, the recoil profile is different, but only slightly. If anything, i like the AUG's recoil better. plus, the AUG has the very clear ACOG scope. Why the FAMAS over AUG? This page is for discussing how to improve the article, not expressing opinions. Mrmorozov987 00:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :It appears that that function of discussion pages has long died. Half the talk pages are rants about overpowered weapons now. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 00:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : :And you've just noticed this right now? Seriously, most wikis use these pages as forums. Only mods use them for discussion. Trueblade74 17:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hear, hear! People use the famas over the aug because they arn't individuals. It started when one person absolutley obliderated an entire team with it so everyone in that game followed suit. Next thing you know 3/4 of BO players use the famas. It's the same with the ak74u. Both guns are for noobs, and as I call them, "FAGS." The aug is a way better gun. It's acog is worth using, (especialy with warlord and suppressor,) it also has much more manageable recoil. The aug is much better than the FAMAS. AUG vs FAMAS ? Why do some people like the Famas over the AUG, Im not trying to start a flame war but im just wondering... Yes, the Famas is unlocked earlier in the prestige but even when people unlock the AUG, The Famas is still prefered. The AUG is a Famas with more control-able recoil. Whats not to like about it? Some people have said it's because the Famas looks cooler, I can understand that, but i don't choose my guns because of there looks, even though the AUG looks cooler then the Famas (In my opinion). And i have heard that people don't like it because of its "Random Recoil", Stat-wise the AUGs recoil should be better. I guess my point is can someone please explain an advantage that the Famas has over the AUG (Not being the early unlock), And why after level 26 they still use the Famas. AUG-50M3 > leet talk > AWESOME? Hey guys! Isn't "AUG-50M3" leet talk for "awesome" or something like it?4sinayousefi (talk) 09:27, March 4, 2016 (UTC)